Falling Into You
by Lizzie-Parker17
Summary: Max and Liz have know each other for a while they have been lab partners. Max however wants something more. Unfortunately Liz doesn't see that and is with Kyle. When the entire group goes to a 2 day concert things start to change.


Title: Falling Into You  
  
Author: Britt or Lizzie_Parker17  
  
Rating: Pg-13 to NC-17 depending on the part  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine  
  
Catagory: M/L M/M A/I K/T there is a little L/K and M/T in the beginning but that goes away quickly!  
  
Summary: Max Evans has always been in love with Liz Parker, but hes never made a move, because of who he was. And besides shes dating Star quarterback Kyle Valenti. What would she ever want in him? They both attend a rock concert and fate takes matters into its own hands.  
  
Arthors note: Wel this was originally my challenge, but nobody could take it (too many fics) And even though I have too many fics as well I really wanted someone to do this! So here it is...  
  
Feedback: Yes please I love the stuff!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Max Evans stood at his locker trying desperately to look like he was searchng for something...anything. He wasn't really searching for something. More like waiting for someone.  
  
NO. Not just someone.  
  
Liz Parker.  
  
Perfection.  
  
Just as he knew she would she came gliding down the hallway with her two best friends. Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman.  
  
And just as always the entire world begins to move in slow motion, and he can just stare at the angel standing before him. She was laughing at something Alex had said.  
  
He loved the way her eyes light up when she laughed.  
  
he wished desperately that he could be the one making them light up like that! It was his dream. Unfortunately...that was all it was.  
  
He could never be with Liz Parker, or anyone for that matter.  
  
He was different.  
  
Besides Liz would never fall for anyone like him. Shes so beautiful and kind and amazing and... well you get the picture.  
  
And he...  
  
Well he...  
  
He wasn't even human.  
  
  
  
"Max Evans is staring at you again Lizzie" Maria whispered to her best friend with a smirk  
  
"Maria get real. Max Evans! hes my lab partner in bio. he probably just needs the notes or something" liz said opening her locker door and taking out her bio book  
  
"Liz Max stares at you all the time." Alex said  
  
"He can't always need the bio notes"  
  
"You guys cut it out. Max Evans is not into me, hes with that blonde girl"  
  
"Stop living in denial. he wants you Liz. He hasn't taken his eyes off you yet!"  
  
"Maria!" Liz shreaked  
  
Liz glanced his way and smiled  
  
  
  
Oh my god! she caught me staring! max thought. He looked away immediately.  
  
  
  
Liz laughed  
  
"You guys are absolutely crazy. Hes not even looking this way." She said shutting her locker  
  
  
  
Stupid Stupid Stupid Max! Can you be anymore obvious! Max told himself not to look at her again, but he couldn't help himself. She was just so...  
  
  
  
"Hey beautiful" Kyle said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"Hey Kyle" Liz said  
  
He pulled her into his arms and proceded to stick his tongue down her throat.  
  
  
  
Max wished he hadn't looked again.  
  
Oh yeah he forgot about that one other person in Liz's circle of friends.  
  
Kyle.  
  
Her boyfriend.  
  
Star Quarter Back, Captain of the Basketball team, Co-captain for track.  
  
Max's worst nightmare.  
  
Yep that pretty much described Kyle. He never showed his face without his letterman jacket, and very rarely went without having a group of jocks following him around. All the girls loved him. Why shouldn't Liz feel the same way?  
  
Obviously she did!  
  
Which is why shes with him  
  
Max sighed inwardly.  
  
God what he wouldn't give-  
  
His thoughts were inturupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder  
  
Michael  
  
"Maxwell" Michael nodded  
  
Isabel was right behind them.  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"I see your staring at Liz Parker again" Michael said annoyed  
  
"Max you know-" Isabel started  
  
"We can't get involved" he finished for her  
  
"Yeah I remember"  
  
Thats the way its always been. We don't get involved with humans. No matter how much we want to! we have to remain un-noticed...invisible.  
  
Well this is our group it been me Isabel and Michael for a long time. we all emerged out of our pods together. Me and Isabel were found on the side of the road, and adopted by the Evans. Michael however was not so lucky. But its been us three for a long time until-  
  
"Max" I hear a voice say, and feel arms slid around my neck  
  
Tess  
  
Oh yeah I forgot to mention Tess  
  
Shes my girlfriend  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 1  
  
"Hi Tess" Max said  
  
"Hi Maxie" she said placing a quick kis on his lips  
  
I hate when she calls me that  
  
"Guess what I got you guys" She said excitedly  
  
"Do you actually want us to guess?" Michael asked sarcastically  
  
"Ok. your nails done"  
  
Tess shot him a glare  
  
"No"  
  
'What?" Max asked ignoring Michael  
  
"Concert tickets...to the KROP spring bash" Tess squeeled  
  
"Oh my gosh Tess are you serious?" Isabel squeeled too sounding a lot like Tess  
  
"I have been trying to get tickets for ever!" Isabel said!  
  
"Oh my god! We are gong to have so much fun!"  
  
"I hear Linkin Park is preforming"  
  
'Yeah they are" Tess said  
  
"Isn't Chester hot?"  
  
"Yes!" Isabel agreed  
  
"Hes married though"  
  
Now this is I think one of my main problems with Tess. She can just be sooo ditzy, and it makes Isabel ditzy. I can only take so much  
  
"Are you happy Michael?" Tess asked  
  
"Whatever" Michael shrugged  
  
"what about you Max?" Tess asked  
  
"Concerts aern't really my thing" he said  
  
"why don't you three just go without me." He offered!  
  
"I'm sure you would have more fun"  
  
"Max...come on. you have to have more of a social life. You never go out!" Isabel complained!  
  
"Please Max!" Tess whined  
  
"Yeah Maxwell. you should get out more, besides Metalicas playing" Michael said leaning against a locker  
  
"I'm not going"  
  
"Concerts aern't my thing you know that!" He said to the group.  
  
"I've got to go. I have bio" he said walking away  
  
I didn't actually have to go, but Biology was one of the classes I had with Liz.  
  
Where Iwas her partner.  
  
Where I sat NEXT to her.  
  
She usually got there a few minutes early. Always the good student! She was so popular and had so many friends and she still managed to be top of her class. it looked like she would get Valedictorian.  
  
It was these few minutes before Bio started that he loved the most. It was when Liz and he would compare homeworks, and discuss the assignments in the class. They hardly talked about anything else, but Max didn't mind.  
  
She would lean over him to look at his paper and her gorgeous hair would cascade down in front of him. And he would catch the smell of her shampoo.  
  
Strawberys.  
  
Her hair smelled like strawberys.  
  
It was all he could do not to reach out and run his hands through it. It looked so soft and silky.  
  
*******************  
  
"So are you excited for the Concert this weekend?" Kyle asked Liz as they walked down the hall hand and hand toward Liz's class  
  
"Yeah. I am excited, except Maria and Alex won't shut up about it! its all they talk about"  
  
"yeah I heard" Kyle said as he looked back at Alex and Maria still standing by their lockers completely engrossed in a conversation!  
  
"What!" Maria screamed!  
  
"Incubis is soooo much better than POD!"  
  
Kyle started laughing!  
  
"yeah I definately see your point"  
  
Liz smiled as they reached her classroom  
  
"Maria is determined to meet Brandon Boyd, and Alex is busy making demo tapes!"  
  
Kyle laughed  
  
"Why don't we just accidnetly "lose" them there. Hey is a big place thousands of people!"  
  
Liz smiled again  
  
"I gotta go in now"  
  
"can I have a kiss?" He said bending down and placing a light kiss on her lips  
  
"See you at lunch" she said  
  
*******************  
  
Do you ever have moments where you just want to take your ruler and slit someones neck open with the metal edge?  
  
I have.  
  
Just a second ago actually.  
  
God I hate him.  
  
He watched as Kyle walked away from Liz and she walked into the classroom. Maxs eyes were glued to her every move. The slow motion started again. And max had dream weaver playing in his head.  
  
Pitiful!  
  
She started walking to the back of the room towards their lab table. Their eyes met and she smiled at him  
  
She smiled at him!  
  
For the second time that day!  
  
Max felt the butterflys take flight in his stomach  
  
"Hi Max" She said sitting down next to him  
  
Say something. Anything  
  
"Hi Liz" Max said  
  
"So have you heard about the concert on Saturday?" Liz asked  
  
Shes asking me a question NOT about the class. Take a deep breath Max urged himself  
  
"Yeah actually. Tess got us tickets."  
  
"Tess, shes your girlfriend right?" Liz asked  
  
Max wipped his hands on his jeans. They had suddenly gotten a little sweaty.  
  
"yeah" he replied  
  
"So are you going to the concert?" Max asked  
  
"Yeah. Me and Kyle, Alex and maria have tickets"  
  
"Maybe I'll see you there"  
  
"Maybe" he said  
  
me and Kyle  
  
ME and Kyle  
  
Liz and Kyle  
  
Gosh how Max wished it could be  
  
Me and Max  
  
He sighed. It never would be  
  
Stop fooling yourself. Liz would never want you. Shes got Kyle. Mr all-high- and-mighty-football-star himself.  
  
"So did you do the homework?" She asked  
  
whew.  
  
This he knew how to handle.  
  
Class flew by. Time really flies when your starring at Liz Max realized.  
  
Thank goodness he had great study skills and alein powers or else he would be flunking.  
  
The bell rang and Liz began to gather her things.  
  
"So Max hope I see you at the concert" Liz said before heading out into the hallway.  
  
Maybe he would go to the concert after all.  
  
She had said she HOPED to see him there.  
  
What did that mean?  
  
Did that mean anything?  
  
Did she really want to see him, or was that just something nice to say?  
  
He didn't care .  
  
He was going.  
  
He found his three friends waiting for him at their lockers  
  
"Hey guys about the concert...I'm in"  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
"I don't want to waste my time become another casualty of society. I'll never fall in line Become another victim of your conformity And back down."  
  
"Maria!" Liz shouted!  
  
"What Liz? I am trying to sing!" Maria shouted back  
  
"Don't count on me, to let you know when. Don't count on me, I'll do it again. Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing. Don't count on me, cause I'm not-" maria sang out loud  
  
"Maria! Just because we are seeing them today does NOT mean we have to listen to their music on the way there" Liz informed her  
  
"-listening" maria finished  
  
"Calm down Liz" Maria said pulling out a vile of oil and handing it to Liz  
  
"Sum41 is a really good band" Maria explained  
  
"You two obviously haven't heard of the rule" Liz mumbled as she opened the vile and stuck it under her nose  
  
"Liz don't you know everybody does it" Alex replied  
  
"Only teenage girls going to Nsync concerts"  
  
***********************  
  
"Michael can we please listen to anything else?" Isabel begged  
  
"Metalica is the best band ever and the only thing worth listening to" Michael replied  
  
"We will be seeing them later today Michael" Max added from the drivers seat  
  
"Exactly. We need to prepare ourselves"  
  
"Michael NO ONE listens to music from the band they are going to see that day. Its like a rule" Isabel said  
  
"What rule?"  
  
"The rule Michael!"  
  
"Don't be the idiot that drives up to a concert blarring their music! People know you like them thats why your seeing their concert" Max stated calmly.  
  
"I agree with Maxie" Tess replied from the back seat  
  
Max cringed  
  
I hate it when she calls me that  
  
"Whatever" Michael said slumping back into his seat  
  
**************************  
  
"So why isn't Kyle riding with us?" Maria asked  
  
"Hes got practice" Liz said  
  
"Hes going to meet us there"  
  
"Liz. There are thousands of people coming today. How are we going to find him"  
  
"He said he would meet us at the Main stage before Linkin Park"  
  
"Were never going to find him" Alex mumbled under his breath  
  
***************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tess whined  
  
"Does it look like we are there yet Tess?" Michael asked from beside Max  
  
"No"  
  
"Then we're not" Michael said turning back around  
  
****************************  
  
"I can't wait till we get there! I've got a bag full of flyers full for our next preformance. You guys want to help me hand them out?" Alex asked the two girls  
  
"Alex I am not going to spend the entire time handing out flyers, besides I have other things planned"  
  
"Maria the chance of you meeting Brandon are very slim"  
  
"Not when you have the Deluca charm" Maria said brushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders  
  
"Here take these" Alex said handing Liz and Maria a bunch of tapes  
  
"what are these?" Maria asked  
  
"His Demo tapes" Liz answered for him  
  
"Alex everyone knows that you use CDs now"  
  
**************************  
  
"I have to go pee" Tess announced  
  
"We're on the highway Tess" Isabel said  
  
"Can't you wait. We are almost there"  
  
"No!" She said  
  
"Pull off at the next exit Max"  
  
"But Metalica is playing soon" Michael protested  
  
"Michael Metalica doesn't play until 7:00 tonight. its 11:00.  
  
"Yeah but they are signing at 12:30"  
  
"I have to go pee"  
  
**************************  
  
"Wheres my CD case?" Marai asked looking below her seat  
  
"Maria please keep your eyes on the road" Alex screamed  
  
"I would like to live past today" he said calming down when her eyes returned to the road  
  
"Here is your case" Liz said finding it on the floor of the Jetta  
  
"Thanks" Maria said pulling out a CD and placing it in the player  
  
Incubis Drive began to play and Maria once again began to sing  
  
"Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer. It's driven me before..."  
  
Liz sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair  
  
"Don't worry Brandon Maria is comin soon" Maria yelled  
  
***************************  
  
"I can't believe you got us lost Max" Tess said  
  
Shutup blondie  
  
"If you recall Tess it was YOU who needed to use the bathroom" Max said behrly keeping the irritation out of his voice  
  
"I needed to use the bathroom Max not get us lost"  
  
"Tess if you could have just held it we wouldn't be in this mess" Michael said sticking up for Max  
  
"Its bad for the bladder"  
  
How very attractive. Liz would never say things like that.  
  
Liz  
  
What a beuatiful name  
  
In fact everything about her is beautiful.  
  
"Max pull over at that station and ask for directions" Isabel said pointing to the station and effectively ruining max's 'liz time'  
  
"I don't need directions" Max said  
  
"Max just get over it. We won't think your any less manly"  
  
"I will" Michael said laughing  
  
****************************  
  
"Finally" Alex said getting out of the jetta.  
  
"I was beginning to think we would never make it"  
  
"I know" Liz agreed  
  
"So do you guys know anyone else whos coming?" Alex asked as the walked to the enterance  
  
"Um...Max Evans and his friends are coming" Liz said  
  
"Ewwww. No!"  
  
"what?" Liz asked Maria  
  
"That means that Michael Guerin will be here. I hope I don't see him. He is the most infuriating person. He has this like 'I don't give a shit about anyone else' attitude. God and does he ever come to class? I mean ever? And he is always scowling. I mean would it hurt the guy to smile for once? he is just so....I don't know"  
  
"Infuriating" Alex supplied for her  
  
"Yes infuriating. Thank you" maria said and continued to ramble on  
  
"Gee it seems like you pay an awful lot of attention to someone you find so infuriating." Liz said with a smile  
  
"And what exactly are you implying Lizzie?" Maria asked defensively  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all"  
  
********************  
  
"Are we almost there?" Tess asked  
  
"Yes tess" max replied evenly  
  
Michael pulled out his CD case and inserted another CD  
  
"Another Metalica CD?!"  
  
"Michael come on" Isabel said  
  
Michael turned it up louder in response.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot music blaring  
  
"About time" Isabel said  
  
"Stop complaining isabel" Tess said annoyed  
  
"Tess you have been complaining ever since we left Roswell"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
**********************  
  
Liz Maria and Alex looked up when they saw a jeep drive by them with blaring metalica.  
  
"See! Thats what we would have looked like" Liz said  
  
"Your right Liz. They did look like idiots"  
  
"Welcome to the Spring Bash. Ticket please"  
  
All three of them handed her their tickets got their hand stamped and went inside  
  
"so what do we do first" Alex asked  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
"Alex let me see the program" Maria said  
  
"Hold on I am looking" Alex said not looking up from the booklet  
  
"Maria" Liz said  
  
"There is a guy over there handing out like tons of them!" Liz pointed to the guy  
  
"thanks Liz. I'll be back"  
  
"Ok so this is how I see it" Alex said finally loking up from the booklet  
  
"We see Good Charlotte at 11:30 on the street stage, then we run over to the main stage at 12:30 to see Sum41."  
  
"Sounds good" Liz said  
  
Maria came back with a booklet in her hands.  
  
"Nope not for me." She said to Alex's comment  
  
"Why not" Alex said  
  
"It says here that Incubis is signing at 12:30, so I am going to head on over there."  
  
"Maria thats not for an hour!" Liz said  
  
"Something could happen! And I am not missing Incubis for anything"  
  
"Okay fine. Where do you want to meet?" Liz asked  
  
"How about at the Funnelcake stand?"  
  
"Sounds good" Maria said and ran off towards the signing tent.  
  
"Well it looks like its just you and me kiddo" Alex said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and they headed off to the Street Stage  
  
********************  
  
"Let me see it Maxie" Tess said grabbing the booklet out of his hands  
  
"ooooo! we have to see N.E.R.D. first" Tess squeeled  
  
"Actually Tess I am going to see Good Charlotte first sorry" Max said  
  
"I'm with Max" Isabel said  
  
"What about you Michael?"  
  
"Actually. I'm not seeing either. Metallica is going to be signing at 12:30, so I am heading over there now"  
  
"Michael thats not for another hour!"  
  
"Whatever" Michael said and walked towards the signing tent.  
  
"well see ya later tess" Max said pulling Isabel towards the Street Stage.  
  
"Where are we gonna meet?" Tess called after them, but they were already gone  
  
"Of all the nerve"  
  
********************  
  
Maria got to the signing booth! The line was HUGE! And it was an hour early!  
  
But that wasn't what was wierd  
  
The line was full of wierd people with mohawks and multicolored hair, certainly not the ki9nd of people you would see trying to meet Incubis.  
  
But that wasn't the worst of all.  
  
At the very end of the line. The person who she was going to be standing next too for at least 2 hours was...  
  
Michael Guerin!  
  
maria slowly inched her way to the line silently wishing that someone would jump in line in front of her.  
  
No such luck  
  
She came up behind him and crossed her arms hoping he wouldn't turn around and see her  
  
No such luck  
  
"Well look who it is. Maria "Hurricane" Deluca"  
  
"And Michael"Asshole" Guerin" Maria spat  
  
"Ouch that hurts me right here" Michael said sarcastically placing a hand over his heart  
  
"So what are you doing waiting in line for Incubis?" She asked  
  
"Double booked" Was all the information Michael gave  
  
Maria stood on her tippy toes to see the booth. There was a big sign that said  
  
'Meet Incubis and Metalllica'  
  
Michael couldn't help but stare. She was kinda cute. And standing up on her tippy toes like that. Well...  
  
it was pretty cute.  
  
Maria crossed her arms again  
  
"Well that explains why all you freaks are here"  
  
When about 6 big guys with mowhawks turned around and glared at her Maria stopped talking  
  
Michael gave a little chuckle  
  
'What are you laughing at?" Maria asked defensively  
  
"Nothing" Michael said turning his back on her  
  
"You were laughing at me weren't you"  
  
"Yes Deluca if you must know. I was laughing at you"  
  
"How dare YOU Mr. I'm-too-good-for-anyone-else laugh at ME!  
  
"Easy" Michael said pointing a finger in he face  
  
"HA. HA. HA."  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Ditz"  
  
"Slacker"  
  
"Motormouth"  
  
A girl in front of Michael turned around and inturupted them  
  
"why don't you too just do it and get it over with. It would save all of us an ear ache"  
  
The crowd around them mumbled their agreement  
  
"Oh no!" Maria said  
  
"Me with him! I would rather rot"  
  
"As would I" Michael agreed.  
  
"Well at least we agree on something" maria said  
  
********************  
  
"Come see the Whits" Alex said as he handed some guy a flyer  
  
"Come see the whits. There awesome" He handed a girl a flyer  
  
"A great band. Very up and coming" He said passing out a few flyers to a group of girls  
  
"Alex please" Liz said  
  
"Can we just go see Good Charlotte now?"  
  
"Go ahead Liz" Alex said passing out a few more flyers  
  
"I'll meet up with you later"  
  
"Fine. Meet me at the Guitar tent when Good Charlotte is over" Liz said and started to work her way through the crowd  
  
"Ok" Alex said absent mindedly  
  
"The Whits are great come and see them"  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Max and Isabel were walking through the Stands on their way to the StreetStage  
  
"So I am getting a little tired of Tess" Max said looking forward  
  
"Yeah me too" Isabel agreed  
  
"I mean I like her. Shes a nice girl...sometimes, and I mean shes one of us."  
  
"But" Isabel urged  
  
They passed a jewelry vender  
  
'Ohhh Jewelry' Isabel thought to herself and stopped to look.  
  
"But I just don't feel like shes right for Me" Max said not realizing Isabel was gone  
  
"I mean. Whenever I am with her in any type of Romantic way I just feel...I don't know. Sick to the stomach. I mean I want her as a friend, but as nothing more, and I really think she feels the same way." Max said  
  
"Besides you know I'm in love with-" Max loked beside him to find Isabel no longer there  
  
"Iz?" he called out  
  
"Isabel?"  
  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair then continued towards the stage  
  
******************  
  
Liz had made her way through most of the crowd and was pretty close to the stage. The band had just come on stage and the crowd cheered!  
  
Unfortunately for her seeing Benji was very exciting for a bunch of girls behind her and they rushed forward as much as they could pressing Liz flush against some sweaty guy in a wife beater.  
  
Ew.  
  
he wasn't even attractive. What was he doing wearing a wife beater.  
  
As the music started it only became worse.  
  
The annoying Benji fans had been pushed out of the way by a group of equally unattractive gross sweaty guys in wife beaters.  
  
She was surronded  
  
She felt the group press against her back which forced her even closer to sweaty gross guy #1  
  
And then as iff on cue all of them took their wifebeaters off.  
  
As if it was going to help them cool off. All they were wearing before was a wife beater  
  
*******************  
  
Max made his way through the crowd during the song "Little Things"  
  
God it was hot!  
  
He took off his t-shirt and linked it in his belt loop.  
  
Glad I wore this wife beater  
  
*******************  
  
As if By Miracle God heard her prayers.  
  
The crowd shifted and she somehow got out of the sweaty gross guy circle.  
  
She sighed when she felt herself get pressed into yet another wife beater clad male.  
  
She loked up though and was very suprised  
  
Max Evans  
  
Now this boy was someone who definately needed to wear these things all the time in her presense.  
  
The crowd shifted again and she found her self pressed very closely to Max Evans.  
  
She could feel his muscles through his very thin shirt.  
  
Why had she never realized how extremly hot he was  
  
"Hi Max" Liz yelled over the crowd and music  
  
"I'm glad were getting to know each other so well" Liz said joking about their present situation  
  
max was in heaven.  
  
Every inch of him that Liz'sbody was touching was on fire.  
  
It was as if by some miracle god had heard his prayers  
  
"Hi Liz" he said back and laughed  
  
"yeah I know what you mean. Its a little crowded isn't it"  
  
"well I don't mind so mucha as long as its you" Liz said!  
  
had she just said that? She mentally clamped a hand over her mouth  
  
Max was stunned.  
  
Was Liz Parker...  
  
Could she be...  
  
Flirting with him?  
  
No.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
Could it?  
  
The crowd shifted again and Liz was sucked away  
  
"Liz" Max shouted and tried to go after her, but the crowd wouldn't have it so he turned around and watched the stage.  
  
He tried not to think about how he felt cold with her body not pressed against his.  
  
No thinking about things like that was not good at all.  
  
She was with Kyle.  
  
End of Story  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 4  
  
Liz felt herself being pulled away from Max by the crowd.  
  
She sighed. She was well.kind of enjoying being pressed up so very close to Max. His body felt so warm and hard and.  
  
No Liz don't go there. Liz thought as she found her mind drifting in directions that were not very appropriate.  
  
She laughed to herself! She and Max Evans.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
He's so well.gorgeous. And she's just plain old boring Liz Parker.  
  
Besides she had a boyfriend.  
  
Kyle.  
  
Liz squeaked when the crowd shifted again.  
  
Hell.  
  
That's what she would describe it. She had somehow managed to get in the middle of the sweaty gross guys again.  
  
She stood on her Tipp toes and searched for max.  
  
Nowhere to be seen.  
  
Damn  
  
*******************  
  
Alex walked towards one of the venders  
  
He stopped and got into the line.  
  
He needed a hot dog.or 4. Passing out flyers really works up an appetite.  
  
"Hey you got something stuck on your shoe" A girl behind him said  
  
Alex looked down and sure enough there was a yellow piece of paper stuck to his shoe. He bent down and took it off.  
  
"The Whits" he read aloud!  
  
He smoothed out the flyer as best he could and stuck it in his backpack.  
  
"Those flyers are really expensive you know!" He yelled to everyone!  
  
"You know you don't HAVE to take them if you're just.just going to throw them away! Or liter!" He paused for a moment before adding  
  
"We're really good though! You'll be sorry someday when were famous."  
  
He heard laughing from behind him.  
  
It was the same girl  
  
"You know that you practically thrust them at people."  
  
Alex didn't reply to her  
  
"One day." he said trailing off  
  
"1 large Hawaiian Punch and.uh 3 hot dogs." Alex said when he reached the front of the line  
  
"14 dollars please"  
  
"14 dollars!!!" Alex said astonished!  
  
The older woman nodded her head.  
  
Alex grumbled something as he dug into his pockets for the money.  
  
Something about when he was a rock star. The lady thought.  
  
"Be careful with that. It stains." She said referring to the Punch  
  
'Thanks" He said. And made his way over towards the tables near the clothing and jewelry venders.  
  
******************  
  
"How do you like this one?" Isabel said modeling a necklace for her brother.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
"Max" She yelled  
  
No response  
  
"MAX"  
  
"Where are you?" She yelled into the crowd. She received a few stares.  
  
'What are you looking at?" She asked some girl.  
  
"This is so typical" Isabel said walking off  
  
"Miss the necklace" The women behind the counter called out to her  
  
Isabel turned back around  
  
"Oh sorr-."  
  
Wet.  
  
Cold.  
  
Red.  
  
Isabel looked down at the large red stain adorning her shirt.  
  
Hawaiian Punch.  
  
She felt fury bubbling within her. She slowly raised her eyes to look at the perpetrator of this crime.  
  
Alex Whitman.  
  
She boiled over.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD." She screamed!  
  
"Look what you've done!" She said gesturing to her now ruined shirt!  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going?"  
  
"Actually" Alex corrected  
  
"You ran into me"  
  
"You're blaming this on me!" She screamed  
  
"Unbelievable. Do you know Hawaiian punch stains!?!"  
  
"Actually I have been hearing that a lot." Alex said  
  
"Look I am sorry" Alex said sincerely.  
  
"Man I was really thirsty too."  
  
Isabel's eyes about popped out of her head.  
  
"What am I supposed to wear the rest of the day?" She asked!  
  
Alex put down his hotdogs and reached into his backpack  
  
"I can help you with that one." He said pulling out a T-Shirt and handing it to her  
  
"The Whits" She read out loud  
  
"That's my band" Alex said making sure to stress the band part.  
  
"This is ugly." Isabel said  
  
'It's a T-shirt" Alex said confused.  
  
"I don't WEAR T-shirts."  
  
"Your at a concert" Alex said  
  
"I cannot wear this" Isabel said throwing the shirt at Alex  
  
"Fine wear that" Alex said pointing to her white tube tube top.  
  
"The big red stain is really attractive"  
  
"Give me that back" Isabel said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Alex felt her pull it out of his hands accidentally touching his hand.  
  
Alex was on Cloud 9  
  
Isabel Evans was TALKING to him!  
  
HIM!  
  
And she just touched his hand!  
  
'Breath Alex breath' He urged himself.  
  
"Well see you later" Alex said to Isabels retreating form.  
  
"We should do it again sometime"  
  
Alex bent over and picked up his hotdogs then went over to the tables and sat down.  
  
He opened the foiled wrapper and took a bite.  
  
Cold.  
  
Oh well. Its not like he had much of an appetite anyways.  
  
Not since Isabel touched him.and Talked to him.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed  
  
***********************  
  
"Could you put that stuff away?" Michael asked  
  
"It calms me" She said taking another deep whiff of her oil.  
  
"I have to be calm for when I meet Brandon"  
  
"It stinks" he replied  
  
"My MOTHER made it thank you very much." Maria stated angrily  
  
"It does not stink"  
  
"It stinks" Michael said again  
  
"You stink" Maria said  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and turned away.  
  
"Your so.. infuriating" Maria said  
  
"Whatever" Michael replied  
  
"You know what. At least I am not some weird hippie chick who smells oil."  
  
"At least I take showers regularly." Maria replied back.  
  
"Of all the people I had to get stuck with"  
  
"Its not like I wanted this to happen" Michael said defending himself  
  
"I'm sure." Maria said sarcastically  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" he asked  
  
Maria sighed  
  
"Michael its no secret. Everyone knows you have a thing for me. I just wanted to take this opportunity to let you know that nothing is going to happen. We're just too different, and anyways.look at you then look at Me." Maria said gesturing between them  
  
Michael was almost too stunned to speak  
  
"You think I have a THING for YOU!?!" He asked  
  
"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard." Michael said with a chuckle.  
  
"Stop lying to yourself"  
  
"You can't be serious! You're the most annoying"  
  
"Yeah" Maria said getting angry  
  
"Blonde"  
  
"Yeah" Maria said inching towards him  
  
"Airheadish girl I have ever met"  
  
"Ass"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
They stood face to face. Staring each other down. Their lips came together hard. Michaels hand came to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Maria couldn't stop her arms from traveling around his neck.  
  
Not a single rational thought entered either mind. They could only think about how right it felt in each other's arms.  
  
They were brought back to reality when they heard cheering all around them.  
  
The pulled apart roughly  
  
"You kissed me!" Maria said  
  
"I didn't kiss you. You kissed me!" Michael said  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Maria said amazed!  
  
"I did not give you permission to enter my personal bubble"  
  
"Like I would want to" Michael retorted  
  
"Stay away from me" Maria said  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good"  
  
They both turned away from each other and ignored the smiling faces of everyone around them.  
  
TBC.  
  
Part 5  
  
"Valenti!!" The coach yelled  
  
"Yeah Coach?" Kyle said running up  
  
"Get out of here. You don't need anymore practice...just these clowns" he said gesturing to the other guys  
  
"Its no use keeping you here" He continued  
  
"Thanks alot coach" Kyle said running to the showers.  
  
********************  
  
Liz mingled around the stage area while the next band set up.  
  
She still hadn't seen Max again.  
  
Even though she kept telling herself she shouldn't WANT to see Max again! She should be calmly waiting for Kyle  
  
Kyle her boyfriend  
  
She shouldn't be checking out other guys especially not gorgeous looking lab partners that she knows nothing about.  
  
She hadnt seen any of the others either. Alex was supposed to meet her, but he was no where to be seen.  
  
*ring ring ring*  
  
Liz dug into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. When she finally found it she put it to her ear  
  
"Hello" Liz answered  
  
"Liz its Dad" Mr. parker said in a light tone  
  
"Hey Dad" Liz said suprised  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Oh nothing sweetheart...I just wanted to see if you were ok...and remind you to-"  
  
"Stay away from drugs and booze" Liz finished for him  
  
Jeff laughed  
  
"I remember dad. I'll stay away from it" Liz said with a smile  
  
"Ok Sweetheart"  
  
"Bye dad"  
  
"Bye honey"  
  
Liz pushed the off button  
  
"Oh Excuse me" A guy said barreling through with a few beers  
  
Liz tried to get out of the way but before she could...  
  
"Oh man! I am SOO sorry" The man said  
  
Liz wiped the beer from her face  
  
"Thats ok. I'm sure it was an accident"  
  
Thank god I wasn't wearing white Liz thought.  
  
Liz looked down to nwhere she still held her cell phone when she heard a sizzeling sound.  
  
Liz dropped the phone quickly while it continued to sizzle. Smoke soon poured from it.  
  
"Oh man! Damnit! I am sooo sorry!" The man said again  
  
"Its fine" Liz snapped barely controlling her anger  
  
It was at that point that the half drunk took a good look at her. She was very pretty and completely covered with beer.  
  
Every mans fantasy.  
  
The guy stood pondering it for a moment before faking a fall into Liz comping a feel.  
  
Liz gasped and pulled away.  
  
*smack*  
  
"What was that for?" The guy said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Get away from me" Liz spat  
  
"Ok sorry"  
  
The guy then started to walk away stepping on and crushing her cell phone in the process  
  
"Hey I'm sorr-"  
  
"Get AWAY!"  
  
********************  
  
Kyle smiled happily as he jogged to his red mustang. He wouldn't have to miss as much of day one of the Spring Bash.  
  
Liz would be happy  
  
Kyle pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number  
  
Kyle frowned when he got some wierd message  
  
He decided to try Marias She was probably with Liz anyway.  
  
"Hello." Maria answered  
  
"Hey Maria. Its Kyle"  
  
"Whats up boy"  
  
"Hey is Liz there with you?"  
  
"Nope, but you wouldn't believe who is" Maria said with distaste  
  
"Hey I need to talk to her and her phones off or something. Can you like...go get her"  
  
"Kyle I am NOT your personal assistant. Now If you'll excuse me! I am in line to meet Brandon"  
  
*click*  
  
"Damn" Kyle swore and dialed back  
  
Her voicemail came up  
  
"Hiya...Maria Deluca here...welll actually not here. I'll call you back if you are important enough to recieve my precious time, if not well then my birthday is August 10th and I like Emeralds. You could try to buy importance. Or I could be ignoring you. Well either way leave a message maybe I'll get back to you or maybe not...so yeah"  
  
"Jeez doesn't she ever stop talking?" Kyle asked him self as he hung up  
  
ALex! He would try Alex! Good old dependable Alex. If only he could remember the number  
  
He flipped through his phones address book and EUREKA!  
  
he found it  
  
He dialed Alex's number quickly  
  
"Hey whats up?" Alex answered  
  
"Alex hey its kyle"  
  
"Hey Kyle Whats up?"  
  
"Not much i am on my way there"  
  
"Come see the Whits" Alex said Kyle assumed to some lucky recipeint of a flyer  
  
"Hey Alex is Liz with you?"  
  
"Liz...CRAP ON A CRACKER LIZ!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kyle I'll have to call you back"  
  
*Click*  
  
"Gosh What is wrong with you people?" Kyle yelled to no one in particular  
  
He pressed redial and was not suprised at all when Alex's voice mail picked up  
  
The beginning was filled with rock music until Alex voice appeared  
  
"Like what you hear? Well then come see the Whits Saturday April 17th 7:30 PM at UFOnics. Oh and uh leave a message"  
  
********************  
  
Tess walked through the crowd before finally stopping in the middle of the middle. She could see N.E.R.D perfectly from there  
  
"Hey" A girl beside he slurred  
  
"Hi" Tess smiled  
  
"You wanna hit?" The girl said offering Tess a joint  
  
Tess shook her head no  
  
"Alright" the girl said  
  
Tess began to nod her head, but stopped abruptly when she felt an arm slither around her shoulders.  
  
She looked up and it turned out to be the same girl. Tess tried to pull away but the crowd wouldn't allow it  
  
"You know...your eyes are really beautiful"  
  
"Um...Thank you" Tess said uncomfortably  
  
"Your a really pretty girl"  
  
"Um thanks, but um...could you get off of me now though"  
  
"Its okay Mandy. You don't have to hide who you are OK. I really like you."  
  
"My names not Mandy"  
  
"Mandy everyones coming out of the closet nowadays"  
  
Tess gasped  
  
"My name is TESS and I have a BOYFRIEND"  
  
"Wow you must be drunker than me Mandy, and besides we all know Jeff is just a cover"  
  
"I am not Mandy, now get off of me" Tess said pulling herself free  
  
Tess pushed further into the crowd and watched the rest of N.E.R.D with little interuption.  
  
********************  
  
Liz stood patiently waiting at the guitar tent for Alex. Liz looked down at her watch. It was 15 minutes after their schduled meeting time and alein antfarm was playing next. There was NO WAY she was missing them.  
  
Liz groaned in frustration  
  
She had no idea where to find Alex but she had an iidea where Maria would be so she headed off to the signing booth  
  
********************  
  
Kyle sighed as he looked at the roadmap spread across his stearing wheel. He had some how managed to get lost.  
  
He groaned as he remembered a conversation he had with his father the night before  
  
"Have fun tomorrow Kyle" Jim said  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
"Just rtemember to stay away from drugs."  
  
"Got it dad"  
  
"You still riding with Liz and the others?"  
  
"Nah I got practice"  
  
"Oh" Jim said with a smile  
  
"What?" Kyle asked  
  
"Oh nothing" Jim said  
  
"No really what?"  
  
"Well its a confusing highway...with four of you I think you could find your way, but with only you..."  
  
"Dad I think I know where I'm going. I have lived here all my life"  
  
"Alright, well I'll have my cell ohone with me. Give me a call when you get lost" Jim said with a chuckle  
  
Kyle gripped the steering wheel.  
  
He would NOT call his father!  
  
He would not submit himself to at least a month of 'I told you it was a complicated highway' and 'You should listen to your oldman'  
  
No Kyle would not do that to himself! His pride simply would not allow it! He put the map away and pulled off at the next exit  
  
*BOOM*  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
Maria looked up towards the front of the line.  
  
Not much longer now she thought.  
  
She pulled herself upto her tippytoes to get a better look she could almost see Brandon!  
  
"Is that his hair?" She asked herself  
  
She was practically bursting with excitement the only problem was if she didn't use the bathroom very soon she was going to burst.  
  
She really only had one option...  
  
She turned around on her heal to look at Michael  
  
"Believe me when I say this" She began  
  
"I would really rather not be speaking to you after 'The Incident' earlier, but...I really have to go pee. Save my spot?"  
  
Michael snorted  
  
"Why should I"  
  
"Guerin think of it as a PRIVILAGE. I will LET you save my spot for me. You can like smell the air around where I was standing"  
  
Michael burst out laughing  
  
Maria scowled  
  
"Deluca I have know idea where you got this deranged idea in your head that I have a 'thing' for you." Michael said using his fingers as quotation marks  
  
"But you should get over your sick fantasy, because its never going to happen"  
  
"You know what-" Maria started but was cut off by the girl behind her  
  
"Go I'll save your spot. I would rather do that than submit myself to another hour of hearing you 2 bicker"  
  
"Thank You" Maria said to the girl  
  
"At least some people have manners" She said looking towards Michael with an icy glare  
  
With that she stepped out of line and made her way towards the restroom  
  
*************************  
  
Alex reached the meeting spot to find no one there.  
  
He looked at his watch...He was 25 minutes late, but Liz would have normally waited. She would have at least called him.  
  
He reached into his pocket and dug out his phone.  
  
Crap he had turned it off, and forgotten to call Kyle back.  
  
He dialed Kyles number and let it ring.  
  
Thats strange he thought  
  
"No Answer"  
  
He tried Liz next and there was no answer ther either  
  
"Why can't anyone answer their phones damnit!" Alex yelled  
  
"When you bring cell phones to concert to call each other in case you get lost You should maybe try to answer them!" ALex said to a girl passsing by him  
  
"Come see the whits" Alex said handing her a flyer  
  
"Your wierd" The girl said handing it back  
  
"But we're really good" Alex yelled after her  
  
Alex stopped himself  
  
"Focus on Liz" He told himself  
  
"Where would she go?" He said as he pulled out the schdule.  
  
Alein Ant Farm.  
  
BINGO!  
  
*************************  
  
Liz arrived at the signing tent a short time later.  
  
The line was long and she didn't see Maria anywhere!  
  
She did however see Michael Guerin...  
  
He was the only one that she could see that would know who she was talking about. She ran up to him  
  
"Hi Michael"  
  
Michael starred at her  
  
"Ummm...Have you seen Maria Deluca"  
  
"Of course not!" Michael said defensively  
  
"Why would I have seen her? Its not like I have a 'Thing' for her or anything." he said once again doing the quotation marks  
  
"I don't Pay attention to the blonde motor mouth at all"  
  
Liz remained speachless for a moment before recovering  
  
"Umm ok" Liz said  
  
"A simple no would have been fine but..."  
  
"That is really strange She was supposed to be meeting Brandon Boyd...Why are you here?"  
  
"Double booked"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Well If you see her could you please tell her Liz is looking for her?"  
  
"We don't speak at all. Why would I want to talk to someone like her? Regardless of what anyone says ther is nothing going on between us and I do NOT I repeat do not have a thing for her."  
  
Liz stood ther wide eyed  
  
"Ok...bye then"  
  
*************************  
  
Max made his way from the street stage to the main. Alein Ant Farm was playing next and he couldn't miss them. He had to watch out though because Tess loved them too. It was one of the only things they had in common other than the obvious of course.  
  
He doubted he would run into her or anything not with all these people here but with his luck you really never know  
  
*************************  
  
Tess made her way further into the crowd. When she could go no farhter she stopped, Unfortunately there were three very tall men standing right in front of her.  
  
She moved to the left where the was a girl about her height standing in front of her She could shee perfectly if she peaked over her shoulder  
  
She unconciously placed her hand on the girls shoulder and stood on her tiptoes  
  
*************************  
  
"Janet look" A girl said pointing to Tess  
  
"Shes at it again"  
  
Max looked in the direction she pointed to and saw Tess seeming massaging some girls shoulder  
  
"Do you know her?" Max asked the two girls  
  
"Oh Yeah" Janet said  
  
"She goes to our school."  
  
"Do you know her?" The other girl asked  
  
"Yeah shes sorta kinda my girlfriend" Max said with a scowl  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Janet said  
  
"Shes playing you too"  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"And Randy too. I wonder if he even knows" The other girl said  
  
Janet came up to Max and put her hands over top his  
  
"I'm really sorry to be the one to break this to you, but your girlfriend is a lesbian"  
  
"What?" Max said with a smile  
  
"Its true" The other girl said  
  
"We've seen her with other girls."  
  
"We mean WITH other girls" Janet said  
  
"That can't be she's almost obsessed with me she calls me Maxie poo I mean don't get me wrong I don't hate her or any-"  
  
"Honey. Your her cover." Janet said  
  
"This must be so hard" The other girl said  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you've seen her with other girls like kissing them?"  
  
"Totally"  
  
"Completely"  
  
"Thanks" Max said with a smile before walking away  
  
"I wonder why Mandy took out her hair dye and all the peircings. I think they kind out suited her don't you think?" Janet asked her friend  
  
*************************  
  
"Damnit Damnit Damnit" Kyle swore timing each word with a kick to his brand new flat tire  
  
"What else could possibly go wrong?" He said seconds before a bird flew into his windshield  
  
"Great" Kyle said runniing his fingers through his hair  
  
The one small ray of hope in this situation was that Kyle had gotten his flat across the street from a lovely gas station. They would change his tire in no time at all, for he also didn't listen to his father when he suggested to bring his jack.  
  
*************************  
  
Maria crossed her legs tightly as she looked at the long line coming out of the womens bathroom.  
  
She was never going to make it she new it.  
  
Her eyes darted to the mens bathroom a short distance away. There wasn't a line at all and there didn't look like anyone was in there.  
  
Maria made her choice she ran towards the mens room and opened the door She was immediately hit with a stench that could only come from a mens public bathroom.  
  
Maria pulled out one of her oils and placed it directly under her nose  
  
"Ok boys cover up whatever you don't want seen" Maria said as she entered further into the room She didn't hear anything so she uncovered her eyes.  
  
She opened the first stall and decided against it. The second stall was even worse.  
  
"Number 3 it is" Maria says entering the stall and closing the door  
  
Michael walked into the mens room. He luckily hadn't seen Maria waiting in line for the womens restrooms!  
  
He laughed She had probably waited forever, and here all he had to do was walk right in!  
  
But man this place reeked. Even for him.  
  
He heard a tinkle coming from one of the stalls.  
  
Michael smiled poor guy must have a problem with pissing in front of people. He decided not to make too much noise.  
  
Michael zipped down hiz zipper and took his place at a urinal.  
  
The door opened and Maria walked out.  
  
"Michael! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking a piss!"  
  
"What are you doing here? This is the mens room!"  
  
"I had to pee!"  
  
"Why didn't you use the ladies room? Do you have a penis?"  
  
Maria boiled over with fury  
  
"NO I do not have a penis!"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I am psychic and I knew you would be coming in here SO I came in here first merely to annoy you" Maria yelled  
  
"Gosh don't you ever shut up?" Michael asked pleadingly  
  
"Not if it would give you one ounce of pleasure" Maria spat  
  
"You know what would? For you to remove yourself FROM MY SIGHT!" Michael shouted  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"If it weren't for Brandon I wouldn't be subjecting myself to this torture"  
  
"Believe me I didn't sign up for this. Do you think I wanna be here?" Michael asked in exasperation  
  
"YES! I think you do! I think you want me so much it hurts!" Maria said inching closer  
  
"I think thats your fantasy Deluca"  
  
"Don't deny it Guerin You want me"  
  
"If you were the last woman on Earth and our having sex was the only way to repopulate the planet I STILL wouldn't!"  
  
They were both still and quiet for a moment before flinging flinging themselves at each other  
  
The kiss was wild, primal. Maria moaned at the contact which only fed the fire.  
  
Michael pinned her to the wall and continued his detailed exploration of her mouth.  
  
When air started to become an issue the broke apart  
  
"I won't tell anyone if you won't" Maria breathed  
  
"Deal"  
  
TBC... 


End file.
